A mad dash down memory lane
by CaptainDeloris
Summary: A strange girl gets flung into a strange place where she meets strangly familiar boys. UPDATED: ch8 up! Featuring my spin on how Dais lost his eye! Anonymous reviews are enabled now, so please review!
1. When the Heck Am I?

Disclamer: I do not own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden samurai troopers (whatever you fancy) I also do not own A Wrinkle In Time series by Madeline L'Ngel (There is a mention of tesseract and that's all that's from)

Chapter One: When the heck am I?

Joshien Plumber... Sounds like a relatively normal name, right? Well it walks hand in hand with a very bizarre girl, who knows very strange people. Joshy (which is what her friends call her) had a ravenous thirst for adventure.. Which is quite unlike any other twelve year old girl, but then, she was very strange after all, and you must keep this in mind when reading this. Her looks suggested so. Her ebony hair was never kept, yet still looked okay in its way. Her cloths always hung baggily over her not-quite-yet-formed silhouette. She prized a outleg tomboyish yet not attitude but despite always goofing off outside, she was very, very pail. Over all, she was no styling prep that _graced _(ha!) her school, but she was quite charming in a wild way. And her last striking feature, her eyes were two different colors, one green and one gray.

She was then thrilled when she gained membership (one of the first memberships) to a secret organization which (as some would say) interfered in other worlds. Joshy, of course, do to her mischievous nature, would have cheerleaded for the chance to go into another world (which is saying an _awful lot_). However, also perhaps due to her mischievous nature, was turned down to her request.

Until that one day. This day in particular Gamina (head in outward travel department) called her in with an emergency favor. She was particularly moody that day, mostly because her favorite anime had been taken off the air, of which she hadn't seen all of. She grumbled nastily to herself as she slide down the elm portal to headquarters.

"Yes Saahheebuh!" she exaggerated her speech so as to add a hint of satire. Above all she hated playing the toady. Of course, replying to a favor asked of you is hardly a toady offence but remembering she is very strange and very moody, her subconscious bugged her about it. She looked up to a woman with three steady crystal eyes (yes three) standing straight and quite tall dressed in elegant and odd wear, looking much more imposing than the girl who stood in bright Hawaiian shirt and green caprices (that didn't really match).

"Well my dear" Gamina's voice chimed like crystal bells, "you're time has finally come."

"You say that Like I'm about to be lynched."

"No my dear, you get what you've been dreaming of," Gamina laughed.

"Have you been eavesdropping on my thoughts! I knew it! Iiiiiiiii knew It"

Gamina ignored her gloating, "I am allowing you to go on another world mission to clear up some business... Well what do you say" she said still expecting speechlessness.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The thing about Joshy is that she could not stay mad for a long amount of time, her one track mind could be quite easily de-railed.

"We-welcome... I ..may not be human... But.. I still need... to breath!" Joshy released her thanks ridden death grip on Gamina's neck.

"Sooooo, now what?"

"Well when you get to the other world all you really need to do is help around... nothing big just generally follow you're honor code."

"Oh..." Joshy lost some of her zeal with this statement, she didn't see much of a possibility of gut wrenching thrills. More like community service.

"So uh... when do I go?"

"Now"

Gamina started to vanish, everything was vanishing. She felt as if she herself was not there, yet she felt jerked about.

"This is probably what a tesseract would feel like," she murmured with no mouth.

Then she felt wind on her cheeks. She had cheeks. She saw sunlight. She had eyes. She saw the ground... And she was plummeting for it.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee..." Wham! She hit mud and bushes and oddly escaped with nary a scratch, "Let's go again..." She gargled dizzily, "Ain't no high-tech world that's certain... Whoo-hoo-oo! I don't care for that mecha stuff anyway."

She cast her eyes across a dusty yet green landscape. Trees blanketed a little way to the east, far off she could see a broken building that had at one time had sliding wooden doors but it was terribly run down now, parts of it looked like it had been taken away for a better purpose.

Joshy turned around and saw just yards ahead of her a village, it wasn't too impressive, yet it had it's own charm

"Looks like I'm in another dimension of Japan or something. I was expecting office work... Unless... Nah, Gamina don't make mistakes!" She shrugged off a thought, and carelessly sauntered off into the village. Maybe she'd find a fellow associate.

One thing struck her oddly. After walking five minutes into the village she noticed all sorts of traditional looking things; people in Kimonos, Hakamas, and Ando-bakamas, there was not one T-shirt.

People were staring at her.

"Wonder if I'm the only chick wearin' pants," She mused not considering that it was probably the bright orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt they were staring at. She was about to talk to herself again, when a chorus of aggravated and terrified shrieks. Something like...

"BWAAAHH!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU SNOT NOSE THIEF!"

Joshy erected her head (much like a cat) watching as a wildly frightened blur blazed by her. She thought it wise to look to where the blurs threat was being proclaimed and witnessed a large dark haired man barreling down the street like a mad bull. People stepped out of the way to prevent death by flattening.. But not Joshy, she dashed, and ducked in front of the near drooling brute, sending him careening down the path, mouth full of dust.

"Now why would he come compliantly if ya look like ya wanna eat him.. Raah!" She gave her best imitation of a rabid wolverine.

The large shopkeeper rose from the dust like a stage play demon, coming up out of a trap door.

"Did I offend?" Joshy laughed. Due to her common confrontation with people bigger than her in a ludicrously enraged state, this imposing figure did not faze her. The boy who seemed to be only six or seven years old, watched wide eyed (or normal eyed, one really couldn't tell since his eyes were quite wide already giving the effect that he was surprised all the time)

"I assume you are a merchant and he is a thief." She said nymphishly.

He snorted an angry "yes"

"Well you can't be a very good one barreling after a little boy, leaving your shop... Unattended."

The mans face turned quite pale, his flailing rage melting into a slightly fevered irritation and a more noticeable panic as he ran back from where he came from several people were snickering as Joshy grinned widely.

"Muscle heads are so easy." She placed her hands on her hips and tossed her head back over her shoulder, yelling conspicuously back, "HEY BABOON!" The boy sauntered up to her trying to retain some composure.

"Good," He grinned, "But it lacked style."

Joshy snorted laughs out her nose.

"Yeah sure! I'll try to critic my technic to the point of BWAAHHHAHAHA!" She guffawed. the boy glared deathishly and beamed read. "Relax kido!" she said ruffling the boy's unusual dusty hair (Wiping a massive amount of dirt on her pants afterward). The boy laughed as she poked his stomach.

"Hey!" He gasped, "Lay off!"

"So whacha take." She started to walk the kid followed along behind her.

"I was going to take some bread before meeting my friends but the monkey man caught me," she heard his stomach whine. So she dug in her massive pockets on her baggy caprices (A size or two too big) and pulled out a bar in shining wrapping.

"I knew I left that there!" She unwrapped the granola bar and shoved it into the boy's hands

"What do I do with this?"

"Put it into your word hole and chew... Shnikies I must be pretty far in the past of this world."

"Huh?" He garbled with full mouth.

"Never mind"

"You wanna meet my friends with me?" the boy invited, swallowing an amount of food that seemed humanly impossible.

Joshy was just staring at him she, unfortunately, had the attention span of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What?"He yelled. Joshy snorted with laughs again.

"I was just letting my mind wander, risky business, and it was wondering, If you don't know about a granola bar, then hair dye hasn't probably not been introduced yet, judging also by my surroundings (insert blathering nonsense here)... Anywho... Your hair's green!" She was laughing almost to the point of her complexion showing a color other than a vampire pail.

"So! Your eyes are two different colors! And your cloths are strange!" He blurted back. Joshy sniffed and wiped her eye still giggling.

"Touche my friend."

"Tuu'what?"

"Never mind"

They were back out of town by now and approaching three other undicernable figures wrestling in the grass.

They got closer to the figures and Joshy found they were boys of slightly different ages.

A violet haired boy of nine or ten years of age had an indigo haired boy of eight or nine in a head lock. The indigo haired boy had his hand to the head of another boy around six or seven years, or close to the same age as the boy with Joshy, his face was in the dirt and he sputtered and his limbs flailed trying to scrambled his way up, but to no avail.

"Hey!" The green haired boy yelled, "knock it off you baka shonen!" we have a visitor!"

"Quit Bossin'us around you pest!" The violet haired boy growled

"Ooo! Is this a fellow outlaw?" The Indigo haired boy teased. The green haired urchin blushed with anger, but Joshy casually walked over puckishly behind the indigo haired boy grinning demonically, she grabbed the back of his hakama and yanked upwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Japans first wedgie... At least as far as I know." She announced the red haired kid who was being muffled before shot up and gasped for hair, only to be tackled the blue eyed, violet haired boy.

"Guys this is... Who are you?"

"Joshien Plumber!" Just call me Joshy!"

"Okay Joshi san. I'm Sekmet this is Dais" He said pointing to the violet haired boy, "That's Anubis," He pointed to the red head struggling th get out of Dais's arms. "And the kid hanging from his pants is Cale."

he wasn't hanging for long.

Joshy dropped the boy flat on his face (winding him) and remained motionless and wide eyed. The boys stopped their wrestling and watched for movement. Finally, Anubis pocked her shin, "Is she dead?"

"You can't die and stay standing, baka!" The exasperated Cale gasped with new found breath.

"KYYAAAHH!"

"AH!"

Joshy spontaneously blurted and rapidly shifted into a nettled position.

"Forget where I am! When the heck am I!" She flopped backward and sighed staring up at into the sky "Gamina made a big mistake." The boys stood over her head and multi colored hair tickled her face.

"Are... you okay?" Dais asked.

"_Oh yeah, Ducky!_ _I'm just surrounded by chibi masho and am right now questioning my sanity but I'm just peachy_!" She mumbled and ranted all this as she sat up, and they didn't understand most of it. She stared at Dais, she had to make sure.

"What..."

"She does that a lot," Sekhmet said.

"Go like this," Joshy covered her left eye. Dais copied her.

"Is this a game or something?"

"Yup, you're him... and here I was thinking that at least one of you at one time may have had a normal hair color..."

She double checked looking strait into Sekhmet's face, "No doubt... huh.. You still have eyebrows. heh! From all that time he spent around chemicals I'm surprised he still had hair..."

"Huh?" All four boys were confused.

Joshy grinned, but not manically or obnoxiously this time, it was more of a reflective grin.

"Well... I got what I wanted, and adventure flung upon me accidentally and once more... it's with four of my favorite characters from my favorite show. Whoo-hoo-oo! A chance to be a kid again!" Joshy was thinking most of this all excepting the whoo-hoo-oo and all after that.

"Are you okay?" Anubis asked.

"Right as rain!"

"Okay..." Anubis said bewildered, "you want to play with us?"

Joshy grinned and giggled... this was _too cute!_

"You bet!" she said punching to the sky.

With that the boys tackled her.

Authors note: My first fic! I do hope that you found it entertaining!…. Can you tell I'm new at this?


	2. Hired

Disclamer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yorioden Samurai Troopers (whatever your fancy)… I wonder why I have to say that for every chapter…

Chapter Two: Hired

"Guys!" Joshy announced in a military type tone, she was pacing in front of the four boys lined up in a row, standing at attention.

Over the course of one afternoon she had become their leader... She had an uncanny ability to take charge, plus she was older, despite the fact that she was a girl.

"I may be here for a while so I need to find living quarters" She was having trouble keeping a straight face, The subconscious of her mind arose interesting thoughts.

'_congratulations on becoming the leader of the Masho-to-be, and on top of that you gave the future "Warlord of darkness" a wedgie!_'

"Stupid subconscious" she muttered, she knew this wouldn't be the last she heard of it. Anubis interrupted her thoughts buy shooting his hand up.

"Privet Anubis kun, Shoot!" She said pointing at him with some stick she found.

"Sir! My family is looking for a new servant to work in household jobs and it's a stay in job, uh... Sir!"

'_Didn't you explain to them that woman leaders were ma'ams in lingo?_'

"They got the main idea." she answered her subconscious in her head.

She tonked Anubis on the head anyway and he giggled.

"Stop giggling! Soldiers don't giggle! You want me to work in your house as a servant!" She was inching closer and closer to his face until she was nose to nose he looked a little scared as she glared at him, "Well all righty then!"

Anubis was confused at her erotic behavior, and the other boys were turning purple to keep from laughing at him.

"Stop giggling! How can you expect to be a serious team of warriors if you laugh at each other all the time,"

'_Don't they do that a lot when they grow up?_'

"That explains a lot," She started laughing herself.

"Hey! You can't keep a strait face for one second, how come you get to laugh!" Sekhmet protested.

Joshy leisurely paced tot the fiery spirited child and smiled impishly again.

"Because my green haired friend," she said prettily, "I HAVE THE STICK!" She whacked the top of his head with every accent of a word.

"Ow," He rubbed a forming lump.

"Great idea Anubis chan! Who do I talk to about the job?"

"My mother."

"Take me to your mother then! About face!"

"What about face?" Caleu sneered.

"It's facing in the wrong direction! Turn around half-whit!" She grabbed his head turned it and pushed him in the direction of the others, he scowled back and she answered buy sticking her tongue out at them. She marched behind them until they came to a large, most defiantly Japanese looking house. It probably could have been considered a small mansion by Japanese standards. There were stables, coups, and pens adjacent to the residence.

"Lordy kido! You loaded!" Joshy grinned in an aw for this was something she probably should have guessed but didn't.

Anubis didn't answer because he wasn't entirely (or at all) sure what she meant by loaded. As if tossing of an old coat, Anubis suddenly lost the soldier facade and lightheartedly burst threw the door like the child he was.

Joshy sauntered loosely up from behind with the other tag-a-longs. She rose an eyebrow as the red-head lost his childlike, homecoming zeal, and stood, flawlessly petrified on his feet his eyes cast to the floor just inside the sliding door.

The jerking curiosity prompted Joshy to step quicker. Threw the portal that sucked away Anubis's animation. She peered a grievously serious figure of a man holding the wrist of a gentler looking woman, rather roughly. The man had long dark auburn hair in a tight braid, and cast a gleaming bloodshot eye that froze the child, where he stood helplessly in the stillness that trapped him in an invisible grip.

Joshy thought he looked like and twisted, (very twisted) older, half-bearded form of the Anubis she knew from the show, as a warlord, and just as demented. He was more bulky though.

She twitched for she scented the briny smell that danced on the dust of the room from where she stood. The man dropped the wrist of the arm of the brown haired woman and stomped (joshy thought it to be purposefully) to the door as Joshy (and the rest of the group, who were more or less cringing behind her) walked up behind Anubis. The man was now in front of Anubis as his hand ill-fatedly rose.

"What I tell about bringing... Nani?.." The man started and his hand stopped abruptly as Joshy quickly bounded up and in front of the man and, more importantly, in the way.

"Koma sama I presume. I have come to inquire about the servant opening?" She kept her head low in her bow, not because she was frightened of him, but because she was trying to hide the fact that she was gaging on his thick and pasty scent. Anubis who was short enough to look up at her face, saw the apparent struggle and he smiled. The man growled like a cornered bear and laid his hand on his head. "Betcha I can predict this," Joshy thought gaining a very serious expression.

'_Drunk stick in the mud with a hangover?_'

"Be nice, hold the phone! Why am I thinking this! He can't hear you!"

'_Your schizo!_'

"Am not."

'_Are too._'

"Am not."

Joshy sniffed with disgust, then regretted it when she took in more of the father's fumes.

The thug of a father, as Joshy assumed he was. Looked as if he was about to say something but was interrupted by the woman.

"Oh! My new servant is finally here!"

"Huh? Kya!" Joshy garbled as the woman snapped up her hand

"You must learn to be more punctual my dear," She chimed. Her blue kimono swayed as she walked.

"Shouldn't I have an interview or something," Joshy whispered.

'Can you feed animals?"

"Sorta."

"Can you clean?"

"Sure."

"Can you babysit?"

"Yup."

"You're Hired."

'_Do I have any Idea how much of a precarious situation you have gotten us into?_'

"Us my rear, you just get to sit back and watch."

"Come... Er.."

"Joshy"

"Yes, Joshi, I'll show you to your room."

"Could you excuse me for on moment sempai?"

"Of course dear an call me Masau." Joshy was infinitely grateful for a good humored boss

"Anubis kun!" Joshy whispered loudly waving her hand (there really was no reason to whisper, she hardly looked inconspicuous).

The startled boy looked sheepishly at his father's feet as he sidestepped past nervously as his father's eyes followed him. He bowed quickly before running to Joshy's side.

"Well rond-ee-vu at twelve hundred hours at twelve paces at twelve-o-clock- from where were standing."

"Huh?"

"Just... Meet me in the front there when you can't see your shadow no more."

"Hai!" He ran, then sidestepped, the ran again to the other three where he excitedly told them Joshy's message.

All That happened next was unessentially boring, I will not elaborate on the details of the living arrangements and the chores, just know that she as a room and she has chores.

Later Joshy met the others as she had arranged and explained all things to them. But that was all things of interest for that day. Joshy slept well, concealing her amusement at the fact that she was sleeping on a futon.

But a sound sleep would soon become rare as her thoughts would before long disturb her nights.


	3. The Incident

Disclamer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yorioden Samurai Troopers (whatever your fancy)

Chapter three: The "Incident"

After about the first week, Joshy easily got accustom to her duties. She had to get up early, but that was no trouble, for unlike most kids her age and in her time, she was a avid morning person.

"Anubis kun! Anubis. Gotta wake up shorty!" Joshy willed back delicately with her fingers a lock of chatoyant auburn hair out of his closed cat-like eyes. Truth be told, in both the series and the new friendship with the "Chibi Masho" Anubis was special for her, though she would never admit it, not exactly her favorite but dear non-the-less. Of course she would never tell any of them that.

Anubis didn't stir in his futon a single breath. Joshy smirked in her nymphen way and started to poke his cheek repetitively.

"He he he. I will poke you into submission mwahaha." She grinned and spoke quietly. She witnessed his face starting to unfurl its slumber, he was trying not to smile, "I saw that," He flashed open a green, feline eye to connect with her two-tone, elven-like ones, "Quit starin' soldier! Hup two, three, four!" She threw off the covers.

"It's cold!" Anubis shivered in his nightclothes.

"Well get your rear in gear and you'll warm up. March Boy-o!" She started to tickle him into motion. He shuttered more than laughed. She wondered, but went on after that she went on to her next job, cleaning the room with the big wood floor, she didn't bother to keep straight which room was which.

Joshy grinned widely with a slightly malevolent glint in her eye as she dipped a cloth in warm water. Anubis came in fully dressed and sat down in the corner, he loved watching her clean this room. Her simple amusement was quite amusing.

She slopped the sopping material and the floor, grinned impishly at the kid in the corner then turned a steady face forward.

"On my mark, get set, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She sent herself sprinting with the cloth outstretched to the floor. She raced back and forth on the wood floor taking the dirt with her. Once or twice she would careen head-over-heals, of course this would make Anubis laugh, even as she got back up and continued her comical race until the floor shone clean and damp. Next she would walk around the room back to the corner and the exit panting an laughing, then give Anubis a piggy-pack outside.

She and the boys planned an afternoon of swimming after Joshy's morning chores. This also was a job for Joshy for most of her duties involved being Anubis's nanny, though she didn't think of it like that, she was thinking of it as being payed to have fun, no mother was making her act like a lady, when she would much rather be one of the guys.

They had shown her where the ideal place to swim was all she had to do was gravitate toward the screaming laughter and gargling of the rest of the possy.

"Alright guys! We're... EH!" Joshy gargled and twitched, as Anubis slid off her back and ran to the bank, he sat down fumbling with his sandal, at first,

but then...

in 1.5 seconds...

he was bare butt naked as the rest of them. Leaping into the water laughing.

"What is it Joshi kun?" Dais asked after a dunking by Caleu.

"We're just swimming," Sekhmet Spat.

"SKINNY DIPPING!" She screamed.

"So?" Sekhmet shrugged.

"Take off your cloths and jump in!" Cale laughed splashing tsunamis's of water.

'_There are a thousand different ways that sounds wrong_' of course her subconscious was exaggerating. They're just little boys right?

"You guys do know I'm a girl, right?" She said in an unbelieving, babbling tone. She was turning red and a hand was over her face.

"You're a WHAT!"

"SHOJO!"

"BWAAA!"

All four boys were under the water within heartbeats.

"Guess not..." Joshy gagged laughter, "if I cared at all what I looked like, I would be really offended."

'_You've just seen all four Masho..._'

"No! No words from you! You are in 'time out!'" Joshy smacked the back of her head to quell the subconscious thought. "Grr.. Baka!"

The water was upset by four pockets of bursting bubbles. They couldn't hold their breath forever. She was prepared to command them to get their cloths on as three heads burst form the waves of the small body of water.

Only three.

Bubbles were still bursting from where Cale's head should have been. There the bubbles slowly dissipated. Joshy saw that this was probably a bad thing, she shed her over robe reveling a dusty Hawaiian shirt and point blank, dived in.

She soared deep into the back and bottom (as deep and far back as that swimming hole was). Her hair and cloths floated and darted around her as she frantically looked around the muggy abyss. She caught the glimpse of tan skin and blue hair floating entangled in sea weed. She hastened to him.

He wasn't moving anymore. She still kept her head, it wasn't too lat yet. Besides if he had been conscious, he may have panicked the way drowning victims sometimes do, and tangled her up as well.

In a clear area she grabbed a jagged stone. Taking hold of the boys torso she started ripping away at the plants, tooth, nail, and ashlar, keeping her limbs well away from the ominous plants that were snaking out amorously for her as well.

Her head was getting light when she burst from the surface the limp, cold ,child in arm, clothed only with the scraps of weed. The other boys were on the bank, shivering in their robes. Joshy half ran half stumbled onto the land. Cale flopped like a rag-doll as she tried to lower him to the dirt and grass.

"Is he okay, what's wrong, what happened," The boys were starting to close in.

"Stay back!" she commanded, the boys stared disquietedly.

Joshy wiped her hair form her anxious face as she lowered her ear over his chest and mouth. No breath, and faint heartbeat.

She tilted his chin and listened again (as one is supposed to do) and

Listened.

Nothing.

She sealed her lips around the boys lifeless ones and puffed small breaths of her air into his lungs. (Thank God for seventh grade First aid class I'm serious I had that class)

Listened.

Nothing.

Once again.

"Kah!" Cale convulsed and sputtered overturned and coughed continuously. On his knees he shook as puddles of pond water and saliva dripped from his cold lips. Joshy placed her dry and still worm, over rob around his shoulders.

He stopped coughing after a while rolled himself up in the robe as a sad little ball. He just sat still for a moment feeling the warmth of Joshy's robe as he let the urgency of what could have happened wash over him.

"You dead?" Dais said poking him.

"N-n-no l-lay off-f," He shivered.

"Yyyeah..." Swimming may not have been the best idea," Joshy mused.

"Well what now Joshy chan," Sekhmet piped.

"H-hey! I j-just n-nearly d-died!"

"Chill, Cale kun, A near death experience never hurt anyone," Joshy ruffled the dark Indigo hair, as droplets flew and sprayed everyone.

"What do we play now Joshy chan?" Anubis asked.

"Shnikies! Why do I have to decide everything!" Joshy growled, "who called the shots before I showed up?" The boys shrugged. "C'mon toadies, lets go where there's sun, I want to dry off. Cale! Put your own cloths on! After that... I fell like a hike...HEY!"

"What" Anubis questioned.

"You guys have been my friends for a long time now, and I have a tradition I completely forgot about!"


	4. You’ll Never Believe this

I don't own Ronin Warrior yadda yadda… Oh! And a special thanks to crazyroninchic for her reviews.

Chapter Four: You'll Never Believe _this_ Warlord

"And that is?" Dais sighed.

They started to walk out into the clearing as she explained.

"I have different groups I hang with right? And we always exchange nicknames!"

"That sounds kinda dumb," Cale said blatantly.

'_Wow... you're cynical_' she actually said this one out loud.

"Relax, it will be dandy, and it's something only us kids can call each other, it's all our own, no one else can call each other those names."

"I like that idea," Anubis grinned.

"You would," Dais retorted.

"Alright ya yahoos, any suggestions for Dais since he's bein' a stick in the mud,"

'_Charlotte_'

"Tee hee"

"Shojo!" Cale laughed.

"Pot to kettle 'you are black'"

"What's that mean?"

"You look like a girl too so ha!"

'_In fact, joshy, you're the only one who doesn't look like a girl.'_

"Oh! I got it! Vampire!"

"What is a vampire?" Dais said skeptically.

"They are so wicked! They can look like a human but they are really really pale! They either turn into bats or wolves or bats and wolves are their lackeys. They hang out at night... Oh and they live off the life force of humans and have the ability to transform poor mortal saps into their legion of the un-dead."

"Ew!" Dais started.

"Don't worry. All you have in common is the fact that your pail and ya hang upside down a lot like a bat."

"So do you!"

"But you're so much cuter when you do it," She grinned impishly at him.

He blushed and murmured, "fine."

"Now for the other fuddy duddy of the group," Joshy grinned, in her oh so nymphish way, at Cale, "I know the perfect name for you, but maybe someone else would have a suggestion?"

'_You should have called him vampire'_

"The point was to name them after what they are now not what their gonna be, besides it doesn't even quite fit him then."

"No ideas," Dais shrugged taking a sizeable amount of effort to keep from making a snide remark, as Cale had done. Joshy saw his scowl and knew this, so she grinned widely at him as a sign of recognition, he brightened after this.

"Well if no one else has the creativity I though out the name... Fido,"

"What does that mean!" Cale said indignantly.

"It is a dog name in my country..."

"WHAT!" Cale said with gaping mouth.

"It fits."

"Why!"

"'cause I said so."

"Whatever..." Cale glared and pouted somewhat.

"Me next!" Anubis yelled, this was all very exciting.

"Neko... yup,"

"Why?" Anubis said cocking his head.

"Because you look like a cat," She cooed patting his small head.

"I do?" he erected his head... much like a cat. The rest laughed.

"Sekhmet, Sekhmet, Sekhmet... You're a tough one,"

"You probably don't have to come up with a name, just go ask for one from one of the guys he swiped something from," Cale laughed, and Joshy wonked him on the head with her first two fingers.

"Dude! That's it, ya pill!"

"HEY! I can't help it!" Sekhmet tried desperately to justify himself.

"Loki! It's perfect!"

"Yet another time where we have no idea what you're talking about," Cale mumbled

"What is a loki?" Dais asked.

"It is the name of some Norse guy who caused mischief and loved excitement, and I have always had the impression that he was small and scrawny, fits just great."

"Uuuh? Great."

"Now, you all have names but now you have to give me one, I don't care how weird or whatever. It's your name for me and I'll stick to it! So... come up with...KYAAAHH" quite suddenly Joshy jittered and fell rather mellow dramatically.

"What you do now!" Dais sighed.

"I got a stinkin' cramp! I didn't notice it before," Joshy growled as she sat and took hold of her left leg and pulled it strait. She twisted it around a while before placing it behind her head and bending bak to stretch it out completely (due to the fact that this is normally impossible for most people, the boys' jaws were agape)

"What's your ding dang problem," She rasped flailing, back-bending, then finally standing strait again.

The boys huddled up together then after five minutes of whispering (and five minutes of her watching them with fixed humored expression) they broke apart

"Your new name is.." Dais started to announce quite professionally, and from Joshy's point of view quite kawai, "because of your weird way you fight, your leaderness, and your ability to bend like a fish..."

'_Great I'm ludafisk,_'

"You are yaki no masho!"

"WARLORD OF NOODLES!" she gurgle-yelled this, "That is twisted in so many different ways!" she was laughing to the point of another cramp, "I thought (gasp) dipsy gypsy was odd (gack) but that just takes the cake!" She hollered and hooted.

"You... don't like it?" Anubis mumbled.

"I LOVE IT!"

Author's note: I wrote this on an off day where I was unusually hyper…. Yeah...For the record warlord of noodles wasn't completely my idea.


	5. Phobia

My fifth chapter!

This would be where I would make references to all those new people who had reviewed... If there were any...

Also... I am aware that the Warlords names were NOT originally Cale, Dais, Sekhmet, and Anubis... But to use those names would get dreadfully confusing, not only to me but to those people who do not know them by heart. But for all you over achievers out there here are their original names:

Naaza/Sekhmet(Lioness headed Egyptian god_dess _Thatreally doesn't fit): Yamanouchi Naotoki

Anubis/Cale(or Kale... I don't really know which now):Sasaki Kujuurou

Shiten/Anubis(Why did they do this? Its so horribly confusing):Koma Toshitada

Rajura/Dais(I don't have a smart remark):Kuroda Jirougorou

Chapter Five: Phobia

"Now to business! That forest over to the left there has been beckoning me."

"We've been in it before... It's not anything special, just some rocks and trees and... forest stuff" Sekhmet described, in a six-year-old way.

"Really Loki, your articulation is commendable... as is your sense of escapade," she said in blatant sarcasm.

"She's talking weird words again," Anubis whispered to Dais, who nodded.

"Forests always change, kinda like a book, every time you look through something is always different. Nyads and Dryads are there for speaking to! And hopefully... this time they won't ignore me... so c'mon!"

"Have you ever read a book?" Sekhmet asked Anubis.

"No... She makes stuff fun so we should try," Anubis answered.

"The book or hiking?" Cale asked.

"..."

The forest didn't look any different to the boys, but Joshy made it seem far more enchanting with stories of faeries, imps, and demi-humans.

"They look human?"

"Not exactly Neko... they have animal features such as a tail or wings or ears or something... Ever heard of Yokai?"

"They're evil monsters right?" Dais asked.

"Not the ones I have met... Yokai are often demi-human they can be nymphen sometimes too... which means they are a guardian of something in nature. But a lot of the Yokai on earth went feral, cures of Eve I guess. Yokai get angry, sad happy, and fall in love... even with humans which is one of the reasons why there are Hanyu out there,"

'_there are other reasons for hanyu,_'

"LIKE I'M GOING TO GO INTO THAT!" She did not say this out loud.

"It would be great to see one of those things," Dais sighed, "life is so boring sometimes. It needs magic."

"Verily! But things of enchantment can be very fickle, sometimes it wants you to find it, sometimes it wants you to stay and be found... but you must always have an open mind... I think they purposely hate normal or something. HEY! Look there!"

"What, one of your little faerie things," Cale laughed.

"Careful what you say Fido, anywho.. There under that big tree there It's kinda overgrown but I think it's a cave!"

"A... Cave..." Cale murmured.

"Are we going in?"Dais asked.

"Like I would throw down an opportunity like this!" Joshy grinned in her usual way. She ran to the hanging foliage and swiped it aside, "Hey it's real roomy in here! It goes on for a while let's go! I bet we'll find a faerie ring!"

Anubis ducked down through, after him Sekhmet, then Dais... Joshy was about to duck through then...

"What are you sinking-so-slowly-that-you-don't-quite-notice-that-your-sinking-in-quicksand and you can't move or something?" She asked at Cale snidely.

"I just don't wanna go in with you weirdos," He turned his head and Joshy noticed the rose bridge of a blush across his face.

"Re-ha-ly" she knelt down to his level eyeing him with raised eyebrow. There was a pattern in his behavior she recognized.

It _couldn't_ be.

"What's your malfunction?" She stared him strait in the face.

"Mm..f..rk," he mumbled.

"Say that again... I _know_ I didn't here you right."

"Mm..f..rk," he mumbled again.

"Sentence and syllables... If your gonna say something say it. Or just keep it to yourself and c'mon," She said this so straightforward that he blurted the ungarbled phrase quite a bit louder than he wished to.

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

"..." Joshy twitched a smirk, "uh...uh...uh...OH THE BITTERSWEET IRONY!" She squalled, laughing not to be mean but because she couldn't possibly have helped it (could you?).

"It isn't funny!" He yelled so embarrassed almost to tears.

'_Oh yes it is! You just don't know it yet,_'

"C'mon I'll give you piggy back," Joshy hoisted him up and passed through the hanging reeds where the other boys waited in misty shadow, "AIR IS A VITAL COMPONENT TO HUMAN SURVIVAL! LOOSEN THE STRANGLE HOLD!"

The other boys laughed, but due to the fact that Joshy was there and would have wonked them on the head for saying anything, Cale didn't receive any grief.

"Look, Fido, There is only one real difference between dark and light, one sense is removed. Ya got four others to go by... I mean an impending doom in the dark is the same as an impending doom in the light."

"..." no other said a word.

"That came out wrong," Joshy giggled, "Okay guys I'm gonna make a promise to all of you now," She said growing much more serious. Joshy was most of the time in the mind set that children were capable of more than they were given credit for. But humans are not capable of all the things they think they are, and she made this steady realization now. "As long as I am in this world I will protect you guys."

"...even... If we attacked by those goblin things you told us about?" Sekhmet asked wide eyed.

"Yup. I have magic words for those things!" Joshy laughed as they carefully stepped through the shadow.

"Whaaaaat iiiiiifff...We're demon possessed and trying to kill people!" Dais yelled

"Yyyyeeeaaah! That hit a little close to home!" Joshy flinched.

"Well?"

"It's like chewing tin foil with you sometimes! Do you have to make things so complicated!" Joshy growled trying to think.

'_Of course he does_'

"Ya know you make things complicated too."

"Are you gonna answer my question," Dais demanded.

"Slow your roll Vampire! You'll never get an answer if you badger! Uuuuhh... I guess I would pray for guidance... then plead my case to the nymphs of that area..."

"That sounds ridiculous!" Dais said flatly.

"Oh just about as ridiculous as being demon possessed?"

"Never mind..."

"Oooo turn here... I think I see a faerie ring!" Joshy mused spying mushrooms in the mucky darkness.

"Yaki no masho?"

"What Fido?"

"C'n I get off your back?"

"Sure thing Stretch. Stand in the middle guys! AH! HA HA! " She shoved them passed the mushrooms.

"Now what," Dais asked.

"Nothings happening," Caleu growled.

"Well... I suppose I can't expect it to zap us anywhere." Joshy sighed.

"Ha! I knew it was nothing!" Cale laughed.

"Faeries like tradition... there probably has to be certain elements in motion for it to work. Lets go."

"We're done with this cave?" Cale asked, with a minuscule hope.

"I didn't say that... I just got an idea!" Joshy grinned and knelt in a story-telling-like fashion with her hands spread to explain her plan, "I have a game... WE WILL VANQUISH THE VILE SCOURGE THAT PLAGUES THE UNHAPPY LAND!"

"And... What does that mean?" Dais asked plainly.

"We're gonna pretend to kick bad guy butt," Joshy repeated with a frustrated reduction in fervor, "Everyone choose a character type.. And It can't be invincible 'cause that bores the socks off a' everyone.

" Iiiii'm a Dryad wood nymph I can speak to and summon fellow nymphs and spirit people, guardians and such... but if you cut down my tree I'm dead, I'm also weak against direct combat. Your turn, Vampire."

"Uh... Just anything?"

"Yup, make up anything off the top of your head.. Easy peasy!"

"I'll be a..., shamen then," Dais piped.

"Perfect! Reeeeaaally perfect! You go now Neko."

"I wanna be a samurai!" The boy exclaimed with fiery enthusiasm.

"I like it very..hm hm.. Valiant, spill Fido," Joshy said as the sat themselves outside the cave as they discussed the planned adventure.

"I'll be an assassin," He said, practicing looking sneaky.

"Yeah... Stylish, how bout you Loki?" Joshy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I can't think of anything," She stuttered nervous.

"Man your slow..." Cale muttered.

"Hey! I didn't hear them harping on you about your little phobia, dark boy. Boomerang, bud."

'_Like they'll get the boomerang analogy_'

"Aren't you still in time out?"

Sekhmet Hung his head in a desperate attempt to come up with something.

"You my odd ball friend, should be a Yokai!" Joshy surmised, "yeah! That sounds right!"

"Okay! But what kind of Yokai?" Sekhmet wondered.

"Your turn to use your head."

"Uuuhhh..."

'_Five bucks says..._'

"Snake!"

'_Yup._'

"Great! Uphold your honor as a sneak," Joshy laughed, "now here's the skinny! An evil thing is trying to destroy stuff and rule people and the typical evil thing, thing, right?"

"What is the evil thing?"

"That's just it. WE DON'T KNOW! That's half the fun! We'll make it up as we go along! As if we're finding clues about its existence."

The excited group hastened to commence the game. During the time darting in and out of the cave as they faked the despoiling hoards of devilish fiends and goblins that threatened the lives of the people of the land. Spirits floated, blasts of sorcery alighted on miscreants, knives and katanas flashed in the feigned moonlight, and lunges of simulated litheness, danced into the childlike aberration of venture.

It was apparent Cale did no longer fear the shadow. For soon it actually became dark and he did not seemed to mind. Dusk snuck upon them and they felt they should be getting home.

But in their impish merriment, something had been stirred.

"Such burning spirits! Such potential, they will do nicely!"

Authors note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? And ya know what? You won't be finding out who talked last for a while! Ah! Such an exited suspense! Ah don't kill me! (For those of you who are actually reading this...I need some credibility.)


	6. Whipping girl

I do not own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers... STILL don't see why I have to say that at every chapter... you probably know that by now... I feel as if I'm insulting my readers.

This chapter isn't as funny as it is dramatic... And Joshy acts like a girl! Somewhat...

Chapter Six: Whipping girl

Joshy's days their were filled with all but careless amusement (she even enjoyed her job) continuing games similar to those they played outside the cave. She, with her other younger friends, would come up with a silly and pointless activity to engage in, such as seeing how many people could tower on Joshy's shoulders, or seeing who could hang upside down from a tree the longest (this particular contest usually came down to Dais and Joshy, the wins between them tied, mostly because once or twice Joshy would resolve to poking him in the gut, where he would fall to the ground).

But ironically enough the more she had fun with these wonderful boys the more it hurt. Watching them in their innocence sliced into her soul. It hurt because she knew what they may become, four malice driven demons of an unparalleled evil, not very good ones but bad guys none the less.

Their lives weren't all together that great. Seeing the undraped back of Anubis confirmed some of her suspicions of why he flinched so much...

His slightly tanned skin was marbled with blotches of tender red, from neck to ankle.

It was dusk at the end of a frolicsome day when Joshy talked to Anubis's mother.

"I'm gonna look for Anubis. It's time for bed and he ain't where he's s'posed to be!" Joshy ran out the front door and didn't hear the woman's serious callings.

She strained her eyes searching into the shadowed yard for her friend.

"Anubis kun! NEKO!" She yelled in her usually swallowed tone.

'_this is why he became the monk guy's successor.. Seems like disappearing into thin air is a valuable quality for that job..._'

She heard noises arise from a pile of wood.

She looked round.

The sight was the horror she had expected.

The man who was Anubis's father wavered, a bottle in one hand and a bloodied horse whip in the other.

On the other side of her was a pitiful, sullen, figure pasted with blood the shade of his hair. Joshy's little Neko wobbled on his hands and knees cringing at the raw agony that would have perhaps taken any other child of a lesser stamina. He was almost too dizzy to cry, but cry he still did, wailing at every stinging breath another stroke fell, this one wrapped part of his face.

Joshy's mind was numbed with repulsion.

"Ssstand up!" the drunk spat. Anubis rose weakly to his knees then fell back on his hand, "ssstand u-up!" Anubis was trying to force his halfway mutilated muscles to lift his tiny body (which felt like lifting the equivalent size in lead, for him).

Maybe if he stood this time it would stop.

But that was never how it worked.

The whip flared up for another blow.

Joshy snapped out of whatever coma of revulsion she was in and rushed on the seen. She rose her arm in and upper block and the whip wrapped about it. Some excess blood flecked her face. She then tore it out of the drunks hand, which really wasn't that hard since he was drunk. The other arm cradled cradled the boy as he crumpled into her arms. Blood seeped into her robe.

He wearily turned his head resting on her shoulder their eyes meet. Anubis smiled lightly, but that smile stung.

"S'okay Ya-ki...No...Ma-sho... I'm getting...used to it.." Anubis groaned in a desperate attempt to keep Joshy from worrying. Joshy could feel the tears rip at her eyes.

"No kid should have to say that," She choked.

She was becoming very angry.

And that was saying something for she didn't anger easily.

Anubis passed out from anguish and settled on her shoulder in redeeming sleep. Emotion washed away from Joshy's face as she stood to her feet, then took the demon boy in arms.

"Puddum down... he's my kid..." The intoxicated buffoon grabbed for the girl. She effortlessly shifted to the side and kicked his butt, meaning that she literally planted her foot on his rear end sending him face first into feces.

"I reeaaally hope that horse crap sobers you up."

Joshy set up a little camp out, with a fire (because she was one of those people who ignored the no matches rules at middle school) and boiled water in a bucket. She let it cool a while then cleaned the little boys whip cuts, then wrapped them in linen from her room.

Anubis's eyes cracked heavily open as he woke warm and safe in Joshy's arms.

"Joshy chan?"

"You should go back to sleep... I'll be carrying you back to your room,"

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh Anubis..." She swallowed, "I hate seeing you or the others get hurt."

"I'm okay... Really" He piped weakly.

Joshy pulled the boy close into her embrace and stroked his blood dampened hair, tears began down her face in hot little waterfalls.

'_What would you say if I told you your future._'

The thought sickened her when she thought of Anubis in particular.

"Remember Neko, ya have your friends and me," Joshy stammered.

"Yeah.." Anubis yawned he stretched his tender arms up around his dear companion's neck (as far as his sore body would allow) he smiled and sank his face into the warm place under her chin, rubbing his cheek on her soft neck. He was so small. Joshy stood up and kicked a bucket of water over the smoldering fire and walked to the house, wondering, how often was her, was all of them, loved and comforted like this? Was this the only time?

Author's notes: Somewhat short. I read it again and found it was a bit intense (if that's the right word... I thought so at least). Someone please give me an opinion! Bad or good... always constructive!


	7. Sekhmet’s Prank

I do not own... well what do you think! I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors.

I had fuuuuun with this one! Sekhmet earns his nickname... well sorta. Pandemonium ensues anyway! I'm taking a blinkin' long amount of time to update... but rest assured I actually have the fic mostly done.

Chapter Seven: Sekhmet's Prank

The next sunny morning, Joshy was instructed to run and get the foods necessary for making the meals for the day, and she was undeniably grateful that she was on grocery duty rather than chef duty, not that she couldn't cook, its just that she couldn't cook Japanese dishes.

She knew it was probably going to be a slow day. Dais and Cale had chores or something to do, Sekhmet was near impossible to find, and Anubis was justifiably shy around the house.

As this was one of the days that Anubis was not going to be quite as spry, she let him sleep in, if his mother didn't like it, she could jump in lake. If he would try to get himself going this morning it would seem that he would loose a race to a slug with a limp, and was defiantly not going to be roughhousing with friends.

"Ohayo Yaki no Masho!" A voice poped from nowhere.

"KYAAAHH! Quit doing that!" Joshy spun in a start to stand in front of he who was obviously Sekhmet, "Your worse that Dais! At least when he shocks me out of my pants he does it quietly!"

"Did I... _scaaare_ you!"

"Nope, I fear nothin', I'm also prepared for nothin' so can it before I give you a wedgie."

So far the boys had kept in line enough to keep from receiving Joshy's inauspicious wedgie, all except for Cale who seemed to receive one at every encounter, excluding when Joshy felt like variety and would deliver a nuggie instead.

"We doing anything today"

"Probably just you and me today Loki kun, Vampire and Fido are caught and Neko ain't feeling well. Share Breakfast for helping with the horses."

"Deal."

Joshy and Sekhmet would do this every day so she wasn't entirely sure why she still asked. She made it a far trade, she had food and Sekhmet (being an orphan) had none. Joshy was clueless around farm animals but Sekhmet grew up surrounded by farms (he may not have been on a farm himself but he still had more of an idea than Joshy).

However, this day he had an intricate plan to finally scare Joshy, at least he thought it was intricate. In truth it was no more complicated than climbing into the rafters of the stable and dropping something on her head, but that something, he had learned, had the infamous ability to rase a chores of screams from many a hardened girl, and to make Cale near wet his pants.

A snake.

Joshy and Sekhmet finished their natto and head off to the stable. Sekhmet grinned mischievously as he touched the small lump in his shirt the hid the horrendous creature.

"Did your face finally freeze?" Joshy commented jokingly. His face immediately changed compensating for his gleeful expression as he looked up innocently. Joshy's eyebrow raised, "don't make those faces, your creepy enough as it is." Even though she knew quite well she thought it was cute.

"You think I'm creepy," He said slyly, slightly hinting that he though she was afraid of him. She then challenged his argument for she sensed the hint.

"I'm only looking out for you. How are ya gonna get a girlfriend if you repel with a freaky face!" Now she was grinning her impish way again.

'_Sekhmet with a girlfriend... that's WAY too rich._'She could neither imagine the child nor the adult with courting capabilities.(...You'll never guess what I have in store for another fanfic)

"I'll Start on that end," he said pointing to the other end of the stable. He knew she knew they always started at both ends but he still wanted to make clear his alibi. He immediately put his plan into action.

While her back was turned and she was busy feeding horses, he crept to a stable beam. Hanging on to it tightly he pulled himself above where Joshy was working. She stretched his hand grasping the snake right over her head. Licking his lips with precision he aimed and dropped.

It wriggled in the air and landed on her head and shoulders with a decisive thwap.

Joshy started back and touched the cold dry scales of the writhing reptile. Sekhmet's eyes widened even more than one would even think he could. He held in his excitement and desperately waited for the frightened wailing.

"Eeeeeeee! Sekhmet," Joshy squealed.

Sekhmet could hardly keep from laughing himself off of his perch.

"You gotta see this snake it's so adorable!" She actually kissed the nose of the snake. In reality, she was a reptile fanatic and had studied snakes several times therefore she knew this one was not poison.

Sekhmet was so shocked that he shot up, maybe a little too much for he fell backward into the hay of a very finicky horse.

Joshy heard the thump and thought she saw the blur dash down form the ceiling. The horse that was feeding there reared up and responded with the same panic that Sekhmet had expected from Joshy

"Yaaaahh!" Sekhmet screeched with petrified anguish. Sharp horse hooves mere inches from his terrified face.

"Loki!" Joshy yelled. She threw the snake down and climbed, or vaulted, straight over the gate and dashed to the shrieking boy, she stood in front if him and forced him into a tight ball as she stood over him.

She may have known a lot about reptiles, but she didn't know anything about horses so she yelled idiotically at the beast as if it were a dog.

"Shoo!" she said flicking her hand back. The horse stepped back momentarily still rearing. It still gave Joshy enough time to throw Sekhmet to a safer corner of the pen. Then she stood up and put her hands up to the muzzle of the horse to console it.

'_This doesn't work on your cat, why do you think it will work on this thing,_'

She had a bleeding bruise on her face and a racing heart before she was finally able to calm it down. Joshy ushered Sekhmet out of the pen and gingerly touched the wound on her face.

"My kingdom for Iodine, Let me look ya over," Joshy gently checked the boy over for noticeable injuries as Anubis's Mother along with two of three farmhands rushed in because of the former noisy commotion.

"Joshi chan, dear! Are you alright! Oh your face! What happened!"

"Black beauty back there was spooked by a snake," She said grinning, but not looking at her employer. She forced Sekhmet to turn around once.

"You sure your alright?"

'Yeah yeah! No problem ma'am,"

"All right , ask if you need help dear,"

As she and the hands left, Joshy placed her hands on the shoulder of the boy so he was casting his wide black eyes into her now serious grey and green eyes. But he couldn't stand that for long, he lowered his head an looked at his feet.

"You okay, nothin' hurts?" Joshy asked, solemnly, yet caringly.

He nodded slightly and silently. He also braced himself for a thwap on the head or a pinched nose or some other characteristically violent reaction. He knew he deserved it, both of them could have been killed, he couldn't help a little tear escape his eyes he shifted his head and hair fell in his face.

Joshy's response shocked him do to the fact that she was unpredictable sometimes ( on can almost predict when she would be unpredictable sometimes) she wrapped he thin arms around his small body. He sighed and sunk his newly dampening face into her shoulder.

"It's okay kido," Joshy said grinning, "no one got horribly mangled,"

Sekhmet broke embrace and stared up at her grinning face. She stood strait up and placed her hands on her hips

"You scared the nato out of me!" She grinned whacking his forehead with her first two fingers. He didn't scowl but just laughed.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything,"

Ha! He had her!

"Being afraid of something and being afraid for something are to entirely different things!"

Or maybe he didn't.


	8. How do they Manage

I don't own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

Covering some things... If you're wondering why we haven't yet addressed the ominous voice from nowhere from chapter five... I'm getting to it (If I get enough feedback to urge me to keep writing, I.E. reviews). This chapter will cover some curiosities (well my spin on them anyway).

Chapter eight: How do they manage?

Joshy's fervent "work" had earned her a day off and she was allowed to sleep in.  
She was allowed by the head lady but not by the youngest of her employers.  
"Wake up!" Anubis threw the covers of Joshy!  
"Yah!... This is payback isn't it?"  
Anubis grinned.  
"What if I slept in the nude what about that!"  
"You throw the covers off of me all the time What if I slept with no cloths on?" He was a smart kid for age 7. Joshy figured that too much exposure to a demon must cause one's IQ to drop.  
"I've already seen your bare bum so HA!"  
"What are we doing today!"   
"You meet up with the guys if you want...I have shopping to do...huzzah" Joshy spat, less than enthusiastically, "I'll meet ya later."  
"Hai! Bye bye!" he was off like a shot. Joshy grabbed a small bag of earnings and sauntered into town.  
She spent the morning and part of the afternoon looking for functional clothes and other random supplies. While looking at a selection of ando-bakamas, her ears picked up a familiar gurgling yelp.   
"Jo-Aahkk!"  
"You get yours today you thief!"  
"I haven't even stolen anything, Kya!"  
Joshy rammed through to where two irked looking men stood over something. She shoved the thugs out of the way (fear the holy might of The warlord of noodles).   
"Beat it! Shojo!" A familiar gorilla growled.  
"Can it, Wasabi for brains! He Sekki, what's up?" Joshy gave him a hand up.  
Sekhmet wiped a bleeding lip and more urgently panted "Joshi Chan!...gulp You gotta help! It's Dais and...Anubis...wheeze!"   
Joshy looked back past to the edge of town to the grey ominous clouds billowing in a lumpy stream to the sky. No more words needed to be said. She holstead the boy up by his torso and sprinted toward the edge of town, leaping crates and zig-zagging past other humans. With out hesitation, she headed opposite the house to an older building they had played in before on other occasions.  
"How the heck did they manage!"  
The old dry house was consumed in flames. A good chunk of the roof had fallen in front of the door, where Cale was coughing and heaving at a plank that was not planning on budging any time soon.  
"Get Back!" Joshy commanded, seriously as she quite promptly dropped Sekhmet, and kept her good speed. Cale toppled back off the porch as Joshy rammed her body full on into the wall. Splinters of old wood exploded with the collision. The heat struck up at her face as she looked around and around in the hazy redness, coughing and sneezing, screaming the boys names.   
"Dais! Anubis! Can you hear me!"  
She heard a shrieking response: the tear and fear-stricken wail of Anubis.  
"Joshy! Help!"  
She turned around a corner of another burning room (the hottest of all I might add). She saw Anubis shoving at a large burning beam and some other wooden remains that had fallen.  
"Move! Let me get it!" Joshy gripped the scolding wood firmly in her arms and pulled upward. Her arms stayed clinging despite its scorching heat eating through her skin.  
It was moving, ever so slowly, too slowly, "Lord!...Give...Me strength." Joshy cried desperately. She met her adrenaline and lunged the beam out of the way (if only a foot).  
And this is what she saw.  
Dais was scrolled in a ball whimpering weakly with his head in his arms. Joshy wasted not a beat and pried him out of his ball. His face was pasted with blood and ash, save for the streaks of tear lines. Dais tried to pull himself to his knees but wavered dizzily like a drunkard and flopped and the air, crying, blinded by tears and blood.  
"Anubis! Clime on my back! I have to carry Dais!" Joshy rasped. The heat and smoke were making her dizzy as well. Dais submitted to being carried. She stood shakily gasping for clean air.  
By some miracle she found the door she broke in earlier.  
"Cale! Run get a bucket of water and a ladle! Sekhmet! Get some clean linen from my room! MOVE!" Joshy laid Dais in the grass gently. "Stay brave, Kido, you'll be okay." Dais allowed the soft words to wash away some of his panic, and stopped wailing. Joshy ran to the house and pealed a flaming burning wood off the house.  
Cale was already seen. Joshy waited nervously, but it didn't show. She practically ripped the bucket and ladle from Cale's hands. Using the ladle, she boiled water over the hot coals she had excavated.  
"Why are you doing that?" Cale asked, out of breath.  
"If I don't boil this water, it won't be clean," She said flatly, "Dais could lose more than an eye if it isn't clean." She placed the bottom of the heated ladle of water in the bucket only the bottom to the clean wasn't contaminated with the cold water.  
"Hold still." She said solemnly. The area was now clean. The white skin was marred badly and his once beautiful blue eye was mutilated inside its socket.  
It was around this time Sekhmet cam back with an armful of linen.  
Joshy washed, wrapped and tied.  
"Your done."  
There was a group exhalation.  
"Great job, sweetie. Courage would have rivaled the lot of them," She smiled and patted his head. He blinked his eye and sat heavily up, "you can cry now if you want. Haha!"  
That he did. He threw his arms around her neck and sobbed quietly into her shirt.  
Wow...that was a joke  
"Anubis, let me see you hands."  
His arms were reddened, but not bad. Aside of dirt, bruises, and a little singed hair, he was in good shape.  
He's freaking fire resistant!  
"Shnikies, how many near death experiences do you four have to attract!"  
"Nothing really happened to us till you showed up," Sekhmet piped  
Thus verifying my suspicions of being a jinx.  
"C'mon boys," Joshy gently grasped the hand of Anubis, whom was almost asleep. And Dais, who had already cried himself to sleep, was hammocked in her arm.  
Joshy dropped Anubis and Sekhmet off at the house and walked the other two home.  
Truth be told, she didn't receive a warm welcome from Dais's father. She didn't mind much, unless it meant she was never to meet him again.  
The question again spun through her mind... How did they manage?

End chapter! Yeah! I've been gone for a while but I'm back (she screams to her very small audience). Well! This last question is actually important... But don't let me end the story with loose ends untied 'cause I think no one is reading, Please review!


End file.
